


Damaged

by obsessedwithafakereality



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Eye liner, High School, M/M, Malex, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Past Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Sweatpants, alex manes - Freeform, malex teen, michael guerin - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithafakereality/pseuds/obsessedwithafakereality
Summary: This story takes place after the shed. Michael needs to know if Alex is okay, he has not heard from him in days, will Alex see him?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Kudos: 44





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, no beta and I wrote this in and out of power (hurricane sally). I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Let me know what you think, or if you wanna chat about Roswell New Mexico. Thanks!

Michael laid in the bed of his beat-up truck, gazing towards the star glittered sky. Replaying the horrible events over the past couple days. Alex’s fathers hammer shattering his left hand and Isobel killing those three girls. Michael had not seen Alex in the past week, worry had already set deep within him. But, knowing he could not just knock on the Mane’s door, there was nothing Michael could do. In a final effort, knowing the risk, he pulled out the old battered cell phone. 

“Are you okay?” asking if Alex was okay was far from the only thing he wanted to say, but he needed to know if Jesse hurt him, even after Michael intervened. The fact that Alex was MIA was a clear indicator something was wrong. Watching time pass from 12:13 am to 1:34 am, fear seeped further into his bones. Becoming overwhelmed by horrible thoughts of what Jesse Manes was capable of, he was pulled from those thoughts as the phone vibrated in his hand.

“Hi Michael…” Relief ran through his veins. 

“Are you okay?” The fact that Alex ignored the question made is nerves even more electrified. 

“I am okay, dad finally gave me my phone back.” Michael needed to see Alex, just to confirm he was okay with his own eyes. Needing the clarity.

“Can I see you?” 

“You do not want to see me right now, trust me.” Michael was not going to take no for an answer that easily. 

“Why? That is the only thing I want Alex.” Michael knew how desperate he must seem, but it did not matter. 

“I just… I do not look good. And I do not want you to see me like this.” Alex must have been beaten up badly, which only made Michael need to see him more. 

“Please Alex.” Begging was not something he did often, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“Um…okay fine. Pick me up down the street?” 

“I am on the way.” Michael was already heading that way. Taking him only about four minutes to arrive. 

“Here” Taking a deep breathe, not sure what he was going to see. He wanted to make sure he did not act overly shocked by Alex condition. Not even a minute later a figure in black hoodie and gray sweatpants approached the passenger door. Climbing in, Alex did not remove his hood. Michael pulled out of the neighborhood and pulled into the abandoned drive in. With a deep breathe, he shut the truck off and glanced towards Alex. 

“Can I see you?” Alex responded with a deep long sigh then slowly began to remove his hood. The first thing Michael noticed was the blackness from his left eye. The more he stared the more there was to discover. Alex’s right cheek has a huge gash under his eye and his lip was swollen and busted in multiple places. Subconsciously his fingers traced all the damage lightly. Past all the abuse, Michael noticed something else. Alex was not wearing any makeup, no piercings, and his hair laid flat. 

“Alex you look..” Hesitating, trying to come up with the best word to describe him. Before finishing, he was interrupted. 

“I know… I know I look awful. And I did not even where any makeup… sorry.” Alex looked away, clearly embarrassed, refusing to meet Michaels eyes. 

“I was going to say beautiful. I have never seen you without makeup, and you look gorgeous.” Meeting his eyes, Alex blushed while licking his lips. 

“Shut up Michael, I look like a punching bag.” Alex was giggling when he spoke, even though the words were heavy. 

“I am serious, like wow…you are breathe taking.” There was that brilliant smile matched with a blush again, Michael knew he would do whatever it took to keep Alex smiling like that. Rolling his eyes, the brown-eyed boy scooted closer. Michael leaned down, cupping his cheeks, and gently began kissing everywhere there was bruising or cuts. Saving lips for last, as softly as he could, he pressed against Alex mouth. They stayed like this for a while, just content in each other’s company. Until Alex looked at the clock reading 4:54 am.

“I should get back; I don’t want dad to wake up and see I am gone.” His voice was soft and sad. Michael had the truck in drive, heading back to the small neighborhoods in town. 

“I am…I am sorry Michael.” Confusion blistered into his mind.

“For what?” 

“Keeping you up all night and having you come pick me up.” Michael smiled at Alex.

“Alex, I wanted to see you, do not ever apologize for keeping me up at night. There is nowhere I would rather be.”  
He stared at Michael for a moment then smiled the famous bright smile once again. As they pulled up to the end of the street Alex jumped out and headed towards the driver door. Unrolling the window, Alex leaned in a kissed Michael softly again. He turned away, but Michael caught his hand.

“Want me to come back tomorrow night, same time?” Alex’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, I would love that.” Michael kissed his hand and winked at him, then watched as he headed down the road. Sighing with relief knowing Alex was okay.


End file.
